Mulan 3
by Wills Lover
Summary: Wat Happens when Mulan and Shang returned home and Mulan is pregnant and Shang "long lost Sister" unexpectdly shows up at there door. Wat if she isn't who she says she is? She isn't really his sister she is a hun THIS IS IN 2000


Mulan and Shang love eachother verry much but what happens when Shang's "long lost sister" shows up I owm Danillie She is Shangs "Sister."

Mulan's Prov:

Shang and I were sitting in the living room and we were talking. There was a sudden knock that shocked us both. We rearly got

visitors and when we did it was eaither my family or the emporers and we both knew the emporer and my family were busy. I got and

went to the door and awnserd it a young lady stood there. I said "Hi can I help you?" the young lady said "yes is this the house of the

Li's?" I said "Yes." She said "Is Shang home I am his sister." I got a weird excprestion on and I called Shang over. SHang smiled and

said "Why you aren't little Danillie are you?" Danillie said "Yes It's me bro." Shang gasped and said "I heard you were dead your ship

got attack by pirates. How did you servive?"Danille told us the story and I looked at Shang.After she finnished the story Shang said

"Mulan sweetie are you OK??" I grinned and said "Yeah fine." then I went to the kitchen and cried.

Shang's prov:

I heard Mulan crying and said "I'll be right back I gotta go check on Mulan." I ran in the kitchen and said "Hey there baby girl." she

looked up and said "hey Shang." I gently smiled and said "whats wrong?????" Mulan said "Nothing." I said "Something must be

bothering you.." She stormed out of the room and to our bedroom. I ground and went after her. when I got in I pulled Mulan into a

hug. She cried harder and I said "Sssh Baby please." She started to calm down and I smiled. Mulan glanced up at me and said

"Shang?" I held her close and said "are you alright????" she said "yeah fine." I said "You sure??" Mulan looked extrmely pale and

she finnaly gave in and said "No I am not alright!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel really sick!" I said "Lie down baby Lie down." Of

course she did lie down hearing and seeing the concern in my eyes that was beeing shown and I could not hide. I smiled and sang

When you belive.

Miriam  
Many nights we've prayed  
with no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we ever knew we could

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

Tzipporah  
In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proved in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
With heart so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say

Miriam and Tzipporah  
There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe...

Hebrew Children  
A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah  
(I will sing to the Lord, for he has triumphed gloriously)  
A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah  
(I will sing to the Lord, for he has triumphed gloriously)  
Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai  
(Who is like You, oh Lord, among the celestial)  
Mi-ka-mo-cha ne-dar- ba-ko-desh  
(Who is like You, majestic in holiness)  
Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta  
(In Your love, You lead the people You redeemed)  
Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta  
(In Your love, You lead the people You redeemed)  
A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, a-shi-ra...  
(I will sing, I will sing, I will sing)

Hebrews  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles

You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
Now you will  
You will when you believe

Miriam and Tzipporah  
You will when you believe

SHe fell asleep and I went out to my sister. "Is she OK?????" asked Danillie. I said "I don't know. I just don't know!" Danillie said

"Ok well I better go. I am staying at the Chambrulay hottel if you need me." I nodded and she was off. I ran to Mulan's side and I

said "Hey baby" She looked up at me and said "Shang..."I smiled and said "How are you feeling??" Mulan grinned and said "Better.

how do I look???"

Mulan's Prov:

Shang said "Beutiful. and not as pale your color is back." I smiled and sat up. Shang smiled and sat next to me. I smiled and leand my

head on his chest. Shang put his arm around me and said "wanna go out to dinner?" I said "SUre. Were to though?" Shang said

"where ever you want to go." I smiled and said "really?" Shang nodded and I said "OK lets go." Shang grabbed my and his coat. I got my coat on and he got his on. We went

out to his car and I got into the passenger seat and said "Lets go to Uno's." Shang said "OK." We got to Uno's and I said " hey Babe?" Shang looked at me and said "Yeah?" I

said "don't you find it weird that suddenly your sister just show's up after suposingly being you know dead?" Shang said "a little. why?" I gripped his hand and said "beacause.

what if isn't really her Shang... did you look closley at her eyes????" "one sec babe. table for 2. OK Mulan can we talk about this at when we sit down please?" I sighed

he had a point. We got to our table and I said "Shang did you look at her eyes? they were a bright YELLOW." Shang said "Yeah so?" I ground and said "Shang she isn't your

real sister she is one of the huns. think what color eyes did the huns have?" A watress came over and said "Hi my name is Elizabeth and I'll be takeing care of you tonight.

May I start you off with something to drink?" I said "Yes you may. a Diet Coke please." Shang said "I'll have the same please." when she left Shang said "They had Yell... Man

your right."I smiled and said "Sweetie? you gonna be OK??????" He said "Yeah I'll be fine." I gave him a comferting smile. When Elizabeth came back she said "OK are you

guys ready to order?" I looked at Shang and he said "Are you ready Mulan??" I said "yeah are you?" he said "Yep." I said "I'll have the 10oz serlion Stake medium. Fries and

brocklie please." Shang said "I'll have the same please." I glanced at him and said "you were ready the whole time weren't you?" he said "Yeah.". We got our food and I leand

my head back. After a nice quite dinner with Shang we went out to the car.

Shang's Prov:

I said "How are you feeling baby?" She looked up at me and said "I am good and yourself?" I beamed and said "same. Come on lets go home." as we got into the car and I

glanced over at Mulan who was figiting. I sighed and drove home. When we got home I said "Babe I know something is wrong what is it you can tell me." she sighed and said

"Nothing Shang." as we went inside I saw tears in her eye's. I went to whip them away she turned her head away. I said "Sweetie" she pulled her hand and ran out of my reach.

I ran after her and said "baby whats the matter?" She said "Shang I think I'm..." she couldn't finish. I said "What? please tell me" she looked up and said "I think I'm...

pregnant" she closed her eyes waighting for me to respond. I said "sweetie why didn't you tell me???? I'm not mad I just wanna know." she smiled and said "I was scared of

what you would have said." I pulled her into a hug and held her close.ShE returneed the hug as she let the tears fall out of her eyes and into my shirt but I let her. When we

parted I smiled the most comferting smile ever.She said "Babe I am stating to get a headach I'm going to lie down." I smiled and said "OK. I'll be on the laptop OK??" She

nodded as I walked over to the desk. our friends were on and this was our convorsation:

Me: hey guys!!!!!!!!

Yoa Ling and Chienpo: Hey. How are things there with Mulan????"

Me:weird. wat 'bout u 3???

The gang of 3: awsome. y is it weird over there if we may ask

Me: well. long story short. there is a hun staying the Chambrulay hottel which is near our house. she looks like my sister but knowing she betrayed me and has been a hun all this

time scares me.

Ling:OMG R useriouse?

Me: yes and Mulan just told me something that may ahve a big effect on our lives.

"Babe?" called my beutiful wife. "yeah??" I hollered back She said "can you get me some water?" I said "One sec."

Me:Brb

I got Mulans drink and sat back down

Me: back

Chein Po: wat did Mulan tell you

Me: that she thinks she might be well pregnant I'm not sure.

Yoa and Ling sighn off

Chien Po: OMG really?"

Me: Yes! I am scared

Chien Po: Y? Oh I know y. I feel the same way. Su is pregnant 2.

Me: Congrats

Chien Po: Right back at u General. Call me my cell is 113-7037

Me: k mine is 999-9999

I sighneed off and went to Mulans side.

Mulans prov:

Shang crawled in to bed next to me and I moved to the edge as I got up. Shang said "Babe?" I turnerd and said "Yes??" He said "are you OK??" I hook my head and fell to

the floor. Shang darted out of bed and to My side. he helped me up but it was no use, he carried me to the bed and put me down. He said "Sweetie???" I ground weekley and

said "Honey?" He smiled as the phone rang. He went and got the cordlees phone and said "Hello?" The caller said "Hello this is Tilina and I'm calling for a Mrs. Li." Shang

handed me the phone and I said "Hello?" Tilina said "hi I am calling from dr. Titianna's office and I am sorry to call so late but your prgnancy test came back and they are

positive." After we hung up I handed Shang the phone and gently lied back down. then he crawled into. In the morning I was the first

up I ran to our bathroom and Shang followed. me. He gently pulled my hair back away from my face. I said "Shang?" He said

"Ssssshhh sweetie please It's alright."I looked up at him and said "My pregnancy test came back positive. We're going to have a

baby." Shang picked me up and spun me around. I smiled to see him so happy. Shang put me down and we walked back to our

bedroom. Shang smiled and said "Come on lets get some sleep. 2 minutes later an im beep went off. I got out of bed and went

over to the computer. The gang of three were on. Ourconvo went like this.

The gang of 3: Good morning guys

Me: Good morning. It's Mulan Shang is still sleeping.

Yoa: Hi Ping.

Ling: how r u?

Chein Pp: Wat chu doing?

Me: Yoa It's Mulan u said Ping. I am good haveing bad stomich achs though. waighting for Shang to get his butt out of bed. and u 3?

The gang of three: we r good we r waighting for the princesses to get out of bed.

Yoa: oops srry MUlan. I could've sworn I put Mulan. lol

Shang came over and put his hands on my shoulders. I looked up and smiled

Me: g2g I have to be w/ Shang right now.

I went away and Shang smiled and sang Your Gonna Miss this by Trace Adikns:

She was staring out the window of that SUV  
Complaning, saying "I can't wait to turn 18"  
She said "I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own rules"  
Mamma put the car in park out there in front of the school  
Then she kissed her head and said "I was just like you"

You're gonna miss this  
You're gonna want this back  
You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast  
These are some good times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna miss this

Before she knows it she's a brand new bride  
In a one-bedroom apartment, and her daddy stops by  
He tells her "It's a nice place"  
She says "It'll do for now"  
Starts talking about babies and buying a house  
Daddy shakes his head and says "Baby, just slow down"

Cause you're gonna miss this  
You're gonna want this back  
You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast  
These are some good times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna miss this

Five years later there's a plumber workin' on the water heater  
Dog's barkin', phone's ringin'  
One kid's cryin', one kid's screamin'  
She keeps apologizin'  
He says "They don't bother me.  
I've got 2 babies of my own.  
One's 36, one's 23.  
Huh, it's hard to believe, but ...

You're gonna miss this  
You're gonna want this back  
You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast  
These are some good times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna miss this

I smilead and gave him a hug and started to cry. Shang said "SSSSH Baby please." I pulled myself into him and continued to cry but

I cried harder now. Shang put his warm safe arms around me and I cried so hard that Shang could only cooe my name so softly and

I looked up at him and said "Cutie???" he looked at me and said "yeah Baby?" I said "I love you so much. and thanks for cheering

me up." Shang said "I love you too. No problem Sweetie." Shang and I grinned and I whipped away my tears. Shang couldn't help

but kiss me and I smiled as we pulled apart. I went out to the kitchen and sat down on the couch.

555555545555555455555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Wat do u think? I hope it is good the songs are: Your ganna Miss this by Trace Addikins and When you belive


End file.
